CanadaXReader :Insert Witty Name:
by FemmeFrance
Summary: Slight Smut, Fluffy/ Smut Alternate ending. Uhm... CanadaXReader... XD


Warning! This is rated for Smut! Fluffy End first!

Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia! Even though I would personally LOVE to own my own Matthew!

You ran down the rest of the escalator, straight into the arms of your best friend, Matthew.

"Oh my gosh!" You breathed, smelling his maple-y scent. "I missed you so much, I'm so glad to be back!" You had spent a week in Washington with Mattie's brother, and your friend of years, Alfred. All he ever wanted to do was go out for burgers and watch baseball. You were so happy to be back in Canada, by your friends side. He understood you best and took you to hockey games, horse-back riding, and to sugaring houses. He curled his arms around you tightly, squeezing you, and then letting you catch your breath.

"Mhm, we missed you here too! Oh, and somebody stopped by for you... I tried to convince him to at least stay in the truck... but he wouldn't listen..." He sighed, his low voice already barely a whisper.

"Honhonhon! I missed you Mon cher!" Francis laughed as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. You sighed and turned to kiss his cheek, but he had anticipated this, and ending up locking lips with you. Sighing, you turned back to Matthew. His face was red and he was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Mattie... I forgot that you don't like that." He didn't like it when you and Francis performed PDA, and half the time, you thought your boyfriend was too pushy on it anyway.

"It's alright, as long as you don't do it too often, eh?" There it was. He tacked it onto his sentences anytime something was really bothering him. You reached over and tousled his hair. Giving a sheepish grin, he tugged your suitcase out of your hand. "We should get going, shouldn't we?"

"Oui, we should, I can't wait to get you home and give you a shower, _!" Francis nodded, picking you up bridal style. Matthews face and ears had turned a deep red, and he trudged ahead. Throwing your luggage into the bed of his truck, he climbed into the drivers seat, patting the middle seat next to him. Francis quickly filled the seat, winking at you.

"Well, you should make yourself comfy, eh?" There it was again. You began to wonder what was bothering the poor Canadian.

"Uhm, Francis? C-Can I sit next to Mattie too?" A frown quickly fell over the blondes face.

"Yeah... sure." He swung out and gingerly set you in the middle seat, buckling you. Matthew looked over at you, a complex look on his face, before gunning the engine and peeling out of the airport.

"So _-" He was cut off.

"Did you miss me, mon petit chaton?" Francis asked, cuddling you close.

"Yeah, and I had no one to share my love with.." You said, nuzzling into his arm. Suddenly, the truck lurched to the left. You looked over, startled. Mattie was gritting his teeth, and his knuckles were white, the way he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Sorry. You know how it is when someone cuts you off, eh?" You nodding, looking for the car that would dare pull out in front of the massive truck. "Any way, how was your trip, did Alfie treat you well?" You nodded vigorously, patting your stomach.

"I think I must of gained five pounds though, with all those burgers and hot dogs, haha." Francis squeezed your thigh.

"I think you're perfect." He purred, making you squeak. You could hear a grinding noise, looking over again, Matthews jaw was clenched.

"Mattie? What's wrong?" You asked, tucking away a curl of his hair. He shivered and avoided your gaze.

"Nothing... we're almost home." He whispered. Pulling into the driveway, he killed the engine and stormed into the house. You slid out of the truck, grabbing your suitcase. Francis pulled you close.

"About that shower..." He growled.

"Not now, babe... I have more pressing matters..." You wandered in after Matthew. "M-mattie?" No answer. Francis wrapped his arms around you again.

"Are you sure? I don't think little Matthew would bother us."

"I said not now, Francis!" You said harshly. He pinned you against the wall.

"I've been patient, so why? Let him sulk after you..." He laughed as he kissed you deeply.

"Mmph!" You yelled against his lips .You heard a door creak open up the stairs. Matthew peeked his head out, frowning. Francis bit down on your neck, and you yelped, tugging on the blondes hair, trying to pry him off.

"I-if your going to do that, go somewhere else!" He said, his normally quiet voice, rising. He slammed the door.

"I-it's not like that Mattie..." Tears escaped your eyes. You didn't want that to happen, but it did. "Now!" You shoved at the Frenchman, tearing him away from you. "Enough!" You ran up to Matthew's door, pounding.

"Go away!" His reply came, choked. You shoved on the door, and almost laughed, had the situation not been so awkward. The poor maple loving Canadian had forgotten to lock the door in his huff. Your breath hitched at the sight before you. Matthew had tears streaming down his face, holding a stuffed polar bear tight. You ran and jumped into the bed, huddling him close.

"Shh." You soothed, rubbing his back. "I wouldn't do something like that... not with him." You kept him close.

Once Matthew's tears had stopped, you wandered back downstairs, finding a lounging Francis on the couch. He brightened at the sight of you. His smiled stirred a desire you rarely admitted to.

"H-Hey Francis!" Matthew had fallen asleep, so you had come back down to make amends with your over-affectionate boyfriend.

"Oui, mon amour?" He rolled the french off of his tongue, causing you to shiver.

"Should we make up?" You smiled, taking a seat on his lap. You intended to make up for your behavior, but his next moves aroused panic within you.

"U-u-u-uhm?" You stuttered as his flipped you onto your back.

"Relax." He stated simply. You gasped as he slid his hand under your skirt.

"I-I don't wanna go this far right now, Francis!" You said, pushing against his chest. He ignored you and hooked a finger into the elastic of your panties, tugging them downward. He muffled your protest with his other hand and pulled off your skirt.

"Honhonhon, you look lovely, _" He undid his tie and wrapped it around your mouth loosely. "I promise, you will like this." He said, using a hand to bind yours. He tore open your shirt, breaking the buttons. "No bra? How ready you are mon cher." He winked at you. You regretted not packing enough bra's to last you the week. Suddenly, Francis took one leg at a time, and placed them on his shoulders, edging you closer. In an effort to kick, you were lifted higher, which made him laugh. "Eager aren't we?" He planted kisses on the inside of your thigh. You thrashed your head in protest, the gag fell down to your neck. His tongue then penetrated you. You couldn't help but let a moan escape your lips as it worked it's magic, arching your back, pushing it deeper inside. This wasn't what you wanted though. Reality came to you, but deluded in pleasure.

"M-M-MATTHEW!" You cried. The warm tongue left your body.

"How rude that is dear... to scream another's name." Francis frowned. "Do I need to teach you manners?" He said, unzipping his pants. He was going to take your virginity, slim innocence that you still possessed.

"No! MATTHEW!" You screamed. You heard a door slam open up stairs. Francis was oblivious and had managed to slide his jeans and boxers off. You turned your head to see Mattie, standing there, face red and fists curled. One glance at you was more than enough. In a matter of seconds, Matthew had leaped over and punched your boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend now) square in the jaw. That wasn't enough for the enraged Canadian though. He tackled the exposed Frenchman to the ground, pounding his fists into the olive-y skin of the other, until red stained his hands. Tears leaked down Mattie's cheeks when he had finished, the other cut and bruised, but still alive. He picked you up silently, carrying you upstairs to his room. He wrapped you in a blanket and sung you a lullaby until you fell asleep.

You woke up, the clock on the bedside table told you it was 1:30. You turned over, realizing you weren't in your bed... or your clothes. Memories came flooding back. You shivered, but smiled, realizing that it must have been Matthew who took care of you, putting you into pajamas. The light in that bathroom was on, so you padded over, opening the already slightly cracked door. Mattie sat there, on the toilet cover, head in hands. You silently hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"_-_-_!" He squeaked. The shade of red his face had turned was so adorable. "I-I-I'm SO SORRY _! I-I-I!" He squeaked, speaking , in what was for him, an absurdly loud voice. You caught his lips, kissing him deeply.

"Don't be." You whispered. His arms found their way around your waist, pulling you close into a hug.

"So... I don't have to beg for forgiveness?" You shook your head, nuzzling it into the crook of his neck.

"Not now..." You said as he picked you up, planting chaste kisses on your forehead. Setting you on the bed, he climbed in, threw the blanket on the two of you, and wrapped his arms around you tightly.

"J'taime, _" He whispered.

"I love you too, Mattie." You snuggled in closer.

Fluffy End:

You and Matthew had been engaged for months, and finally, the big day was there. The wedding was stressful, but fun. Francis had recovered from the beating, and after a lot of apologizing and forgiving, he helped you coordinate the wedding. Everything from the flowers, to the tables, to the most miniscule of stitches on your dress was his doing. He even catered it. Alfred held onto your arm, smiling, getting ready to hand you off to his brother.

"You look beautiful _. Mattie is lucky... don't forget to remind everyday of that. Or I will." He over-dramatically winked. You giggled as you leaned onto the arm holding you.

"Thanks, Alfie. That means a lot. Thanks for being here." The last of the bridesmaids moved forward and you inhaled sharply. Alfred patted your back comfortingly and elbowed you lightly.

"Looks like we're up next, princess." You let it out and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, thank you." You raised your head, and stepped out into the music and the chattering died off. An audible intake of breath could be heard. Matthew stared at you, violet eyes instantly meeting your (e/c) ones. Alfred placed your hand in your fiancees.

"You look absolutely stunning." He breathed, face turning red. You blushed and nodded.

"I could say the same for you... I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey wait!" Yao smiled at you two. "The ceremony needs to be finished before you kiss!" He winked and both of you turned a deeper red.

The wedding went off without a hitch, and Matthew held you close as you stepped on the plane. You two were off onto your honeymoon, where you would start your new marriage on a bed of flowers.

Smutty End:

Matthew laid you down on the be-petaled bed. He left marks on your neck as he sucked at your sensitive flesh hungrily.

"God, you make it soooooo hard to behave and be gentle." He said, taking another nip. You tangled your fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth closer.

"You don't have to be." You said between low gasps of pleasure.

"Don't say that, I might take you up on that offer." He hummed against your skin. He ripped at your silk shirt, tearing it off, letting his fingers linger across your collar bone.

"Are you going to hold off for long? I may go find another husband." This earned a growl from the new groom. He tore off your pants in a single motion. He raised an eyebrow and a smirk graced his lips.

"N-no panties?" He still managed to stutter at a time like this. You nodded, snaking your hands down and undoing his belt, sliding it off. Pulling both his pants and boxers down slowly, you let his hardness become accustomed to the temperature in the room. You smiled and slid under him, into position. "Oh, maaaaple." He moaned at the friction.

"Ready?" You didn't wait for a response before taking him into your mouth. You took him in slowly, coating him fully. Matthew groaned as you took in his full length, he was resisting the urge to buck his hips. You released him before things heated up too much. You wriggled back up and smirked.

"That mouth of yours..." He broke off as you flipped your positions. He nodded knowingly and took your hips, grinding the two of you together heatedly. Moans escaped your lips.

"You ready?" He asked finally, pushing against your entrance. All you could do was nod eagerly. He pulled your legs further apart, readying the both of you. He entered slowly, letting you adjust. The pain soon subsided and you looked down at your love.

"Take me." You whispered, and he soon complied. He started off with a steady pace, allowing you to become accustomed. "Oh! F-faster Mattie!" You whined, needfully. He obeyed, picking up speed. God it felt so good! You made sounds that you didn't even realize you could. "God, HARDER!" You begged, gasping. He refused, instead, grabbing a breast in one hand, massaging it.

"Good?" He asked, breathlessly. You could barley manage a nod. His other hand found it's way to your clit, rubbing and pinching.

"M-mattie!" You moaned loudly. You threw your head back in pleasure. "More!" He flipped you.

"Whatever you wish." He put your legs around his waist, thrusting in all the way to the hilt. You arched as he hit your g-spot. He nearly pulled out and slammed into you again, hitting your spot once more. "Again!" You cried, pulling yourself back and slamming forward again to meet his thrusts, deep and hard. He slammed into you, holding your legs, angling you for the most pleasure, and succeeding. Your head hit the headboard multiple times as you rocked violently back and forth.

"MATTHEW!" You screamed as you climaxed, walls tightening. You were panting and riding out your orgasm. Still, Matthew continued to pound into you, earning another scream with every thrust into your sensitive flesh. You bucked with him, crying out, nails digging into his back.

"_!" He screamed as he hit his end, filling you completely. You yelled, the hot fluid making you hit your second. You were both panting heavily, collapsed and nearly spent. He laid on you for a few minutes. "You're good _." He whispered hoarsely. He pulled out of you slowly.

"And so are you!"You gasped. He smirked and bent down. His tongue teased you, coercing more animistic sounds from your mouth. He cleaned you completely and then held you, whispering sweet nothings until you fell asleep, still sweaty, in each others arms.


End file.
